Custom mobs
The''' custom mobs module is a module which adds new mobs to the game. This module will be constantly updated to add more mobs or change their loots. Spawning Conditions Custom mobs will spawn instead of the default ones depending on their height, their biome, the moon phase and the time. Most mobs can spawn randomly regardless of these conditions. Some mobs can only spawn after a player has defeated the Ender dragon. Other mobs Custom mobs can only replace mobs that are part of the original game. Mobs that spawned because of other modules (sky/dungeon mobs) will not be replaced. Different mobs The angry zombie is a faster zombie with more health and 10 damage (5 hearts). They are wearing iron boots and their head texture is slightly differ '''Possessed armou Possessed armours were added in original release 1.0. They are living iron armours with 50HP (25♥) and 15 armour points (full iron armour). When hurt, they produce a falling anvil sound. They can drop iron ingots and more rarely, the broken music disc 11. They are slower than most mobs but deal more damage. Demon eyes Demon eyes are flying eyes that deal a small amount of damage and have only 5HP (2,5♡). They are rather slow and drop lenses, which can be used to craft binoculars. Orcs Orcs are mobs holding iron axes and wearing a lime leather armour. They have the same health and speed as zombies, but deal 9HP of damage (4,5♡). Angry zombies Angry zombies are zombies that deal a lot of damage, go very fast and destroy every block in front of them. They can be really dangerous even in end-game. They drop their head as a trophy and a crafting material of a boss-summoning item. Diggers Diggers are mobs found in height 0 to 40. They dig through blocks to attack to the player. They constantly produce stone particles and stone breaking sound. They cannot move in air. Undead miners Undead miners are skeletons holding torches and an iron pickaxe. They wear leather armour and drop their hand items on death. They spawn in height 0 to 30. Undead casters The undead caster is a skeleton holding a scroll, a wand and a full thorns chainmail armour. When damaged, it plays an enchantment table sound. Its main property is to make nearby players levitate in the air for a few seconds. It will drop its hand items on death. When held by a player, the scroll generates bookshelf particles and the wand generates witch magic particles, but both have no actual purpose at the moment. To deal with an undead miner, a player can place water at their own feet since the levitation effect does not function in water. Fireborns The Fireborn is a mob made out of fire. Its skin is red and its head is the same as Blazes. It runs at a crazy speed and inflicts fire damage to its enemies. It holds a fiery rod which it drops on death. When held by a player, the "Fire rod" will burn nearby entities and produce flame particles. The entities won't take fire damage until the player stops holding the item. Fireborns die when they step in water. Skeleton warrior The skeleton warrior is a skeleton that attacks the player with its bare hands. It is faster than its archer counterparts and drops absolutely nothing on death. Extinguished creepers The extinguished creeper is a variant of creeper that has a smaller explosion, takes longer to explode and walks slower than normal creepers. It can distinguished from other creepers by the water particles it generates. Reinforced creepers The reinforced creeper is a variant of creeper that, contrarily to the extinguished creeper, walks faster, explodes faster and in a bigger radius, which makes it more dangerous than the default creeper. Enderdragnoz The Enderdragnoz is an enderman holding a command block, as a reference to the youtuber and minecraft command maker, Dragnoz, and his intro. It will blind the player and teleport him around once stared at/hit, which makes it very difficult to kill. It's the only source of command blocks, which can be crafted into barrier blocks. Ender pearl The ender pearl mob is a floating ender pearl which attacks the player and produces portal/teleportation particles. When the ender pearl is hurt by the player, it teleports him in a random location. Villager king The villager king is recognized by its blue particles. He sells nothing and has a so powerful thorns armour that he can kill every mob or player that tries to attack him, even with bare hands. The villager king can promote other villagers as villager warriors or high priests. Villager warrior The villager warrior automatically attacks nearby zombies with both ranged attacks and melee. He sells weaponry-related items. High Priest The High Priest is a villager that regenerates the health of nearby villagers and players. He has to be protected from any damage, because once he has been damaged, a lightning we fall on him, thus killing him. He can sell up to one "Bible of Notch", which is supposed to contain the source code of Minecraft (this is an easter egg which explains the amount of bugs the game contains). Demon The demon is an aggressive mob found in the nether. It produces an infernal sound and rushes to the player, dealing huge amounts of damage. Once killed, it will drop its head as a trophy item. It can sometimes drop blaze powder, fire charges or regular golden apples. As pigmen, once damaged, it will turn other pigmen angry. Murderer pigman The murderer pigman is a pigman wearing a shield, naturally angry against all players. It is better to avoid it, because once struck by a player, its neutral friends will turn angry as well. Gold golem The gold golem is a mob made out of gold. It is neutral, as other pigmen. It can drop zero to two gold blocks, and any piece of its golden armour. Customising mobs Every custom mob's nbt is stored as json as an nbt.cvm file in their folder (located in cvm:functions/entity/name). If you want to change their data values, you can do so by editing the corresponding nbt.cvm file and running the Python script located in the functions folder (you must have Python 3.6 or higher downloaded on your computer).